Learn To Be Lonely
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: 5 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Christine sich für Raoul entschieden hat...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Phantom der Oper gehört Gaston Leroux/ AL Webber

Learn To Be Lonely

**1. Prolog**

"_Night-time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation…_

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination…_

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defences..."_ sang er gefühlvoll und kam langsam auf mich zu. Im Hintergrund konnte ich wunderbare Musik hören. Als er mich erreicht hatte, legt er mir sanft die rechte Hand auf den Rücken und ergriff mit der anderen meine rechte Hand. Als ich seine Hand berührte, schien es mir fast, als ob ein Funke zwischen uns überspringen. Ich sah ihm in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen und es war mir, als ob ich darin versinken würde. Langsam begannen wir uns im Rhythmus der bewegenden Musik zu bewegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, einige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben. Sachte lies er seine Hand meinen Rücken hinunter gleiten. Die ganze Zeit hörte er nicht auf zu singen. Er sang mit seiner wunderschönen, sinnlichen Stimme und ich wünschte mir, er würde nie aufhören zu singen.

„_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you..."_

Er legt meine Hand auf seine Hüfte und strich mir sachte eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wir bewegten uns noch immer zur Musik und ich schmiegte mich enger an ihn heran. Wenn dieser Tanz doch nie enden würde!

Für mich gab es nichts anderes mehr, als den Mann vor mir, der nun vorsichtig mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfing.

„_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication…_

_Touch me, trust me,_

_Savor each sensation…" _

Unsere Gesichter näherten sich immer mehr und ich schmiegte mich an seine starke Brust. Unsere Lippen berührten sich und...

...Ich wachte mit einem Ruck auf. Ich lag schwer atmend in meinem Bett. Allein. Wie jede Nacht in den letzten drei Jahren. Seufzend schlug ich die vollgeschwitzte Bettdecke zurück und stand langsam auf. Durch das einzige Fenster fiel ein wenig Sternenlicht herein und lies die Schatten in meinem Zimmer richtig feindselig erscheinen. Vorsichtig um mich nirgends anzustoßen, ging ich zu dem Fenster rüber und lehnte mich an die steinerne Wand. Vor mir breitete sich eine dunkle Landschaft aus, die ich mittlerweile schon sehr gut kannte. Besser als ich sie je kennen lernen wollte. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht die gleiche Aussicht. Im kühlen Nachtwind fröstelnd, schlang ich meine Arme um mich und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Ich vermisste die Nähe, die ich in meinem Traum gefühlt hatte. Noch nie hatte ich mich so einsam gefühlt wie heute. In dem Traum war ich nicht allein gewesen, im Gegenteil, ich war glücklich gewesen. Und mit jemanden zusammen, dessen Gesicht ich zwar nicht genau erkennen konnte, von dem ich aber wusste, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber das war ein Traum gewesen, und das hier ist die harte Realität. Ich war allein.


	2. Erinnerungen

**2. Erinnerungen**

Mein Name ist Christine und vor fünf Jahren habe ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht. Ich habe ein Entscheidung getroffen, die sich zirka zwei Jahre später bereits als die falsche herausgestellt hatte. Ich hatte mich damals für Raoul entschieden.

Am Anfang war alles wunderschön, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Wir verbrachten die schönsten Flitterwochen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Doch danach zogen wir in den Landsitz von Raouls Familie, in dem leider auch seine Mutter wohnte. Von Anfang an mochte sie mich nicht und versuchte, mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Doch damals hatte ich wenigstens noch Raoul zur Verstärkung, der mich gegenüber seiner Mutter verteidigte. Aber das war schon lange vorbei. Er war immer länger weggeblieben, hatte immer mehr zu tun gehabt und hatte mich immer länger und öfter allein gelassen. Schließlich blieb er sogar für mehrere Tage am Stück weg. Und ich war ganz allein in dem großen Anwesen. Das heißt, nicht ohne Gesellschaft, den seine Mutter und jede Menge Diener waren da, aber allein. Ich verbrachte immer mehr Zeit damit zu lesen, ja ich las alles was ich in die Finger bekam. Was hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen.

Der Oper hatte ich damals den Rücken zugewendet, auf Bitten Raouls, der der Meinung war, dass es sich für die Comtess de Changy nicht schicken würde, an der Oper zu singen. Nicht dass es mir damals viel ausgemacht hätte. Er hatte mich nicht einmal zu überreden brauchen. Ich wollte all das hinter mir lassen, hatte dort zu vieles erlebt, an das ich nicht mehr täglich erinnert werden wollte. Aber dann waren wir hier eingezogen und seine Mutter fand, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich weiter Kontakt zu Meg hätte. Natürlich wollte ich mir das nicht gefallen lassen, doch sie legte mir Steine in den Weg, wo sie nur konnte. Und irgendwann hatte ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft mich ihr dauernd zu wiedersetzen. Ich schähmte mich es zuzugeben, aber ich habe aufgegeben. Ich ritt noch nicht einaml mehr aus, obwohl ich reiten liebte. Ich saß nur noch herum und las. Denn das würde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen, auch wenn die alte Comtess sich alle Mühe gab und immer wieder bemerkte, wie unschicklich es doch für eine Frau wäre, wenn sie so viel lesen würde; es wäre viel besser wenn ich mich mehr der Stickerei oder etwas ähnlichen widmen würde.

Am meisten ärgerte es sie natürlich, dass ich nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch immer nicht schwanger war. Die Schuld dafür suchte sie natürlich nur bei mir. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr heute morgen beim Frühstück, als sie schon wieder damit anfing, ins Gesicht geschrieen und gefragt, wie ich denn schwanger werden sollte, wenn Raoul mich seit Monaten nicht mehr angefasst hatte! Doch das hätte nur noch mehr Ärger gebracht. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie die Schuld dafür auch wieder bei mir suchen und nicht bei meinem ach so tollen Gatten, der die Gesellschaft der Pariser Huren der meinen vorzog.

Ich seufzte und ging wieder zum Fenster hinüber. Hätte ich mich doch damals anders entschieden! Mir war schon lange klar geworden, dass Raoul mich nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Er hatte mich nur besitzen wollen und die Tatsache dass ein anderer mich begehrte, hatte mich für ihn wahrscheinlich erst interessant gemacht. Er wollte nur gewinnen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es damals selbst noch nicht, doch ich hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran.

Doch Erik hatte mich wirklich geliebt. Mich um meiner selbst willen geliebt, so wie ich war. Er hätte es mir nie verboten zu singen, für ihn wäre ich nie nur ein 'Preis' gewesen. Ich war ja so dumm gewesen! Ein kleines Kind, dass nicht wusste was es wollte, und sich von Äußerlichkeiten hatte täuschen lassen. Jetzt würde mich Eriks Gesicht schon lange nicht mehr erschrecken, denn ich hatte feststellen müssen, das Raouls Seele viel hässlicher war.

So oft hatte ich mir in den letzten drei Jahren gewünscht, eine andere Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Eingesperrt in diesem Landhaus. Bei Erik hätte ich zwar unter der Erde gelebt, aber er hätte mich nicht so eingesperrt, wie es Raoul und seine Mutter taten. Damals schon hatte er alles versucht, um mich glücklich zu machen, war mit mir abends ausgefahren und hatte mir die tollsten Geschichten erzählt. Ich konnt mich nicht erinnern, wann Raoul das nächste mal eine längere Unterhaltung mit mir geführt hatte. Wann er mich das letzte mal ausgeführt hatte, daran wollte ich gar nicht erst denken.

Wieso hatte ich das alles damals nur nicht erkennen können? Doch ich war jung und dumm gewesen, blind gegenüber den Tatsachen und hatte nur gesehen was ich sehen wollte. Und nun musste ich dafür büßen. Ohne dass ein Ende oder eine Besserung in Sicht. Alleine.


	3. Das Leben Im Hause Changy

**3. Das Leben Im Hause Changy**

Ein Diener streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und teilte mir mit, dass mich Madame in einer viertel Stunde zum Abendessen erwarten würde und ich mir etwas passendes anziehen sollte, da Besuch erwartet würde. Na toll. Genau das, was ich jetzt noch brauchte: Ein weiterer langweiliger Abend mit einem befreundeten Adelspaar. Dass heißt natürlich befreundet mit Raouls Mutter. Ich fragte mich, wer es wohl diesmal sein würde, doch es war eigentlich egal. Ich ging schnell in mein Zimmer und suchte ein zartgrünes Kleid aus. Reglos stand ich da, während meine Zofe mir das Mieder schnürte. Dann war es soweit: Auf in den Kampf!

Langsam, um das unvermeidliche noch etwas hinauszuzögern, stieg ich die große Treppe hinunter und begab mich dann nach links in das große und reich dekorierte Speisezimmer. Der Besuch war anscheinend gerade erst angekommen, denn Hélène de Lesseps begrüßte gerade die Comtess. Ihr Mann war auch da und ein weiterer Mann, der mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Jetzt drehte er sich um und begrüßte mich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Raoul. Er war wieder zurück aus Marseilles und ich war die Letzte, die das erfuhr. Ich lies mir nichst von meiner Enttäuschung anmerken, begrüßte ihn lächelnd und wollte ihm schon meine Hand entgegen strecken, da hatte er sich bereits abgewandt. Das traf mich wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Dabei sollte ich doch mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein. Automatisch begrüßte ich den Vicomte de Lesseps und seine Frau, Raouls Mutter widmete mir wie so oft keinen Blick.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich Raoul angeregt mit dem Vicomte und seine Mutter war mit Hélène in ein Gespräch vertieft. Ich starrte vor mich hin und flüchtete mich in Phantasiewelten. Meine neueste Errungenschaft war der indische Dschungel der von vielen exotischen Tierarten bevölkert war. Ich hatte erst vor kurzem eininteressantes Buch über Indien gelesen. In Gedanken befand ich mich nun auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung mitten im undurchdringlichen Dschungel...

Dann auf einmal riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Jemand hatte meinen Namen gesagt. Ich blickte auf und konnte erkennen wie mich Hélène und die Comtess erwartungsvoll anblickten.

„Entschuldigt bitte, was habt Ihr eben gesagt?"

Der missbillingende Blick den mir Raouls Mutter zuwarf, verletzte mich schon lange nicht mehr. Mit einem verachtendem Lächeln wiederholte Hélène ihre Frage:

„Seid Ihr nicht auch der Meinung, dass es sich nicht schickt für eine Frau, besonders eine Dame, in die Schule zu gehen?"

Ich schluckte. Sollte ich es wagen, ehrlich zu antworten, oder doch lieber die höfliche Version?

„Nun... vielleicht nicht gerade eine öffentliche Schule..."

„Aber Christine! Egal ob öffentlich oder nicht, eine Schule ist eine Schule!" rief die Comtess. „Eine ordentliche Dame wird zu Hause erzogen. Aber in der Hinsicht kennt Ihr Euch ja nicht besonders gut aus, oder?"

Ich starrte sie nur an. Wie schaffte es diese Frau nur immer wieder mir einen geistigen Tritt in den Magen zu versetzten? Und Raul reagierte natürlich nicht im geringsten, er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie seine Mutter mich beleidigt hatte. Ich brachte ein leicht gequältes Lächeln zustande und murmelte irgendetwas neutrales. Dann widmete ich mich wieder meinem Nachtisch und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was mir jedoch nicht allzu gut gelang.

„... so ein Jammer, dass meine liebe Schwiegertochter noch immer keine Kinder hat." Hörte ich die Comtess mit falschem Mitleid sagen.

„Das muss furchtbar sein," stimmte ihr ihre Freundin zu. „Ich würde mich so nutzlos fühlen..."

Jetzt war es mir genug. Ich stand auf und entschuldigte mich unter dem Vorwand, müde zu sein. Schnell verlies ich den Raum, doch nicht schnell genug. Noch im Hinausgehen, konnte ich Raouls Mutter hören:

„Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass es daran liegt, dass sie _Sängerin_ war und..."

Ich flüchtete mich die Treppen hinauf in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich lehnte mich an die Tür und schloss meine Augen. Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus! Jeden Tag das Gleiche! Immer wieder! Und kein Ende in Sicht!

Die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht und ich sank langsam zu Boden. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr!

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich so dagesessen war, es war längst dunkel als ich mich wieder aufrappelte. Raoul war natürlich nicht aufgetaucht und würde es ziemlich sicher auch nicht mehr.

Langsam ging ich zu meinem Bett hinüber und legte mich komplett angezogen hin. Reglos lag ich da und starrte die Decke an.

---

"_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances:_

_The games we played till now _

_Are at an end…_

_Past all thoughts of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting: _

_Abandon thought and let _

_The dream descend…" _Eriks Stimme war voller Gefühl und Liebe als er mir die Hand einaldend hinhielt. Ich wollte auf ihn zugehen und sie ergreifen, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es war als ob ich von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten wurde. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich dagegen an, doch es war nutzlos. Ich konnte mich kein bisschen bewegen. Erik stand nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und doch konnte ich ihn nicht erreichen. Ich streckte verzweifelt meine Hand nach ihm aus.

Langsam begann er sich zu entfernen. Ohne dass er sich bewegte,wurde er von Nebel umhüllt und schien immer weiter weg zu sein, bis er irgendwann verschwunden war.

„Erik!"

---

Aprupt wachte ich auf. Ich lag noch immer angezogen auf meinem Bett. Lautlos begann ich wieder zu weinen. Es begann bereits zu dämmern als ich endlich wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	4. The Point Of No Return

**4. The Point Of No Return**

Am nächsten Tag verlies ich kaum mein Zimmer. Auch die folgenden Tage waren nicht sehr ereignisreich. Ich saß die meiste Zeit in meinem Sessel am Fenster und las. Zwischendurch trank ich entspannenden Tee. Nicht, dass er geholfen hätte, aber er schmeckte wenigstens gut.

Seit jenem katastrophalem Dinner war eine Woche vergangen und Raoul war wieder einmal weg. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Entscheidung getroffen: So konnte und würde es nicht weiter gehen! Ich würde nicht mehr länger tatenlos zusehen, wie mein Leben an mir vorüber ging, ich würde mich nicht mehr von Raoul ignorieren und von seiner Mutter fertigmachen lassen! Nun galt es nur noch, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ich begann damit, nachmittags auszureiten. Der Wind wehte mir ums Gesicht als ich am Waldrand entlang ritt. Eine ganze Stunde blieb ich weg, ohne jemandem gesagt zu haben, welchen Weg ich nehmen würde oder wann ich zurück sein würde. Als ich nach meinem Ausritt wieder aufs Haus zu ging, konnte ich sehen wie die Comtess mir aus einem der Fenster einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum und begab mich in die Bibliothek, wo ich mir ein interessantes Buch heraus suchte. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, da kam Raouls Mutter auch schon durch die Tür.

„Christine! Wie konnten Sie nur ganz alleine ausreiten? So etwas schickt sich nicht!"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ich kann es Ihnen doch sowieso nicht recht machen. Dann kann ich auch tun was mit Spaß macht."

Mit diesen Worten lies ich sie stehen und ging in mein Zimmer wo ich es mir beim Kamin bequem macht und mich in mein Buch vertiefte.

Ich zögerte es diesen Abend hinaus, zum Essen hinunter zu gehen, da ich wusste, dass mein Verhalten ein Nachspiel haben würde. Irgendwann lies es sich jedoch nicht mehr vermeiden und ich schickte mich an, die Treppe hinunter zu steigen. Entschlossen hob ich mein Kinn. Ich würde mich nicht kleinkriegen lasse, jetzt nicht mehr! Das war endgültig vorbei!

Ich betrat das Speisezimmer und nickte Raouls Mutter zu. Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes. Doch was mich überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass Raoul auch da war.

Kaum hatten wir angefangen, da wandte sich Raoul an mich.

„Christine, Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass du dich ihr gegenüber heut sehr unverschähmt verhalten hast," sagte er tadelnd.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Unverschähmt? Ich habe mir nur nicht vorschreiben lassen was ich zu tun habe."

„Christine!" wies mich Raoul zurecht. „Sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint! Du weißt doch aufgrund deines früheren Lebenwandels gar nicht, wie man sich als Adelige zu verhalten hat!"

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Die ganze Wut die sich in den letzten drei Jahren angestaut hatte, brach los.

„Und deshalb soll ich mich von ihr schikanieren lassen?! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was hier die ganze Zeit los ist! Du bist ja nie da! Wenn du auch der Meinung bist, ich gehöre nicht hierher, weil ich nicht adelig geboren bin, dann hättest du mich eben nicht heiraten sollen!"

Wütend sties ich den Stuhl zurück und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. In meinem Schlafgemach angekommen warf ich mich auf mein Bett und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Wie konnt eer nur! Was war nur aus dem Mann geworden, den ich einst geliebt hatte? Oder besser gesagt: ‚glaubte zu lieben'. Denn ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihn je wirklich geliebt hatte. Wenn ich doch nur einen Ausweg finden würde!

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Raoul stürmte ins Zimmer.

„Christine!" rief er wütend. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht! Wie kannst du nur so mit mir reden!" Er packte mich grob am Arm und zerrte mich hoch.

„Raoul! Du tust mir weh!" Ich versuchte ich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch vergebens. Er war viel zu stark für mich und nach seinem Atem zu urteilen, hatte er heute einiges getrunken.

„Du kleine Schlampe!" schrie er und warf mich gegen die Wand.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!" rief ich und versuchte ihn zu treten. „Wie kannst du es wagen! Lass mich sofort los!"

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen holte er aus und schlug mich ins Gesicht. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Raoul schien zu ahnen, dass er diesmal zu weit gegange war und lies von mir ab. Er trokelte zu meinem Bett und lies sich darauf fallen.

„Wenn du noch einmal so mit mir sprichst, dann wirst du es bereuen!" warnte er mich.

Ich reagierte nicht, sonder starrte ihn nur weiterhin an. Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut! Nun war er wirklich zu weit gegangen. Ich fasst mich wieder und ging zu meinem Mann hinüber.

Kalt starrte ich ihn an.

„Wie konntest du nur? Ich hätte dich nie heiraten sollen. Ich hätte mich nie für dich entscheiden sollen." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Christine! Was soll das heißen!" rief Raoul und wollte mir nacheilen. Doch er hatte anscheinend schon mehr getrunken, als gut für ihn war, denn als er versuchte, mich aufzuhalten und mir die Treppe hinunter nachlief, stolperte er und fiel die letzten Stufen hinunter. Ich ignorierte ihn und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Dort drehte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal um. Der Anblick der sich mir bot, wiederte mich an.

„Auf Wiedersehn, Raoul."

Ich eilte aus dem Haus und lief in den Stall. Dort sattelte ich ein Pferd und ritt nach Paris. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und es wehte ein kalter Wind, doch ich spürte es gar nicht. Zu sehr war ich mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt!

Raoul hatte mich geschlagen. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Nie hätte ich ihn das zugetraut! Doch als ich so an die letzten Jahre dachte, wunderte es mich nicht mehr so sehr. Schließlich hatte mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Ich seufzte. Erik hätte mich nie im Leben geschlagen, da war ich mir sicher. Wie hatte ich damals nur so dumm sein können!

Ich hatte den Rand von Paris bereits erreicht, als mir bewusst wurde, wo ich mich befand. Paris! Ich wagte kaum daran zu denken: Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät? Vielleicht konnte ich meinen Fehler ja wieder gutmachen? Vielleicht war Erik ja noch da?

Ich hatte sämtlich Grenzen überschritten und wusste, dass es für mich kein Zurück mehr gab. Ich hatte nichts bei mir, nur das Kleid das ich mir zum Abendessen angezogen hatte und eine Umhang denn ich im Stall mitgenommen hatte. Ich kannte niemanden mehr in Paris, da ich auf Raouls Bitten hin sämtliche Kontakte abgebrochen hatte. Wie dumm war ich doch gewesen!

Doch Erik hatte mich sicher nicht vergessen, er war immer für mich da gewesen, er würde mir bestimmt helfen! Vielleicht liebte er mich ja auch noch…

Doch in meinem Kopf meldete sich eine kleine Stimme.

‚Wieso sollte er dir helfen? Du hast ihn verraten und sein Herz gebrochen! Wieso sollte er dir das je verzeihen? Vielleicht hat er sich ja schon längst umgebracht und es ist alles deine Schuld!'

Das Schlimmste daran war, des es stimmte. Ich hatte ihn verraten und sein Herz gebrochen und das alles nur weil ich zu dumm und ängstlich gewesen war um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Zweifel stieg in mir auf. Würde er noch da sein? Was, wenn nicht?

Doch daran wollte ich nicht denken, er war die einige Hoffnung, die mir noch geblieben war. Er musst einfach noch da sein!

Ich näherte mich der Oper immer mehr und stieg ab, da ich nciht auffallen wollte. Das Pferd lies ich einfach stehen, irgendjemand würde es schon finden. Zu Fuß eilte ich weiter; es war noch ein langer Weg bis zu Oper und es wurde schon dunkel.


	5. Learn To Be Lonely

**5. Leant To Be Lonely**

Ich zog meinen grauen Umhang enger um mich, als ich durch die engen Seitenstraßen von Paris eilte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und das Dämmerlicht breitete sich wie ein dichter Mantel über der Stadt aus.

Meine Schritte hallten von den Mauern der verlassen wirkenden Häusern wieder. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass es mir so vorkam, als ob man es weithin hören konnte.

Was würde ich in den Katakomben vorfinden? Wie würde Erik reagieren? Würde er mich überhaupt wieder aufnehmen? Ich war mir nicht sicher und doch hatte ich sämtliche Brücken hinter mir niedergebrannt.

In meinem Kopf spielte unablässlich die Melodie von seiner Oper, von seinem ‚Don Juan'.

„_Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now…_

_The bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn…_

_I've passed the point of no return…"_

Als ich in die Rue Scribe einbog, erwartete ich halb, seinen Schatten hinter dem schmiedeeisernen Tor zu sehen, so wie er mich schon oft erwartet hatte. Doch beim letzten Mal war ich nicht mehr zurückgekehrt – würde er noch auf mich warten? Oder hatter er längst alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, oder mich vergessen? Bedeutete ich ihm überhaupt noch etwas? Es gab nur einen Weg es heraus zu finden. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und keine Ort mehr an den ich sonst noch könnte.

Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich nach dem verborgenem Schlüssel tastete – da! Er war noch da! Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Der Schlüssel war noch da! Schnell sperrte ich das Gitter auf, schlüpfte hinein und schloss es hinter mir. Dann trat ich in das Dunkel des leicht feuchten Ganges. Irgendwo rechts von mir müsste sich die Nische mit der Lampe finden – eine Neuerung die Erik nur für mich angelegt hatte, weil ich mich in der Dunkelheit nicht so gut zurecht fand wie er. Wie dumm und egoistisch ich doch damals gewesen war! Gut, Erik war nicht perfekt gewesen, aber niemand ist perfekt und er hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben und so viel für mich getan... doch ich hatte das alles mit den Füßen getreten.

Meine tastenden Finger fanden die Lampe und nach einigen Versuchen gelang es mir auch, sie anzuzünden. Langsam schritt ich den langen schmalen Gang entlang. Er sah aus, als ob hier schon lange niemand mehr gewesen wäre. Mein Herz sank. Doch ich ging weiter.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte ich endlich das Haus am Ufer des Unterirdischen Sees erreicht.

Ich probierte den Türgriff – es war nicht abgesperrt. Langsam ging die Tür auf. Dahinter war es dunkel, kein Licht war zu sehen. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt in die Dunkelheit hinein und hob meine Lampe. Das Licht fiel auf ein fast leeres Zimmer: Nur vereinzelte Möbel befanden sich noch hier, die Regale waren leer. Auf allem lag eine dicke Staubschicht und Spinnweben schückten die Ecken.

Mein Herz sank. Hier wohnte niemand mehr.

Doch ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und ging durch alle Räume. Überall bot sich mir der gleiche Anblick: Fast alles war leer, Staub und Spinnweben, kaum etwas von Eriks Sachen war noch da und das was da war, war meist zerstört. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben – er war fort.

Das durfte doch nicht sein! Nie hätte ich es mir träumen lassen, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde.

Ich sank zu Boden als die ganze Wahrheit über mich hereinbrach: Erik war nicht mehr da – ich war allein.

Gerade als ich einen Hoffnungsschimmer am Ende des Tunnels gesehen hatte, war alles zusammengebrochen.

Es war als ob sich eine eiserne Faust um mein Herz schloss. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und ich schloss die Augen.

Ich war allein.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

_Ever dreamed out in the world_

_There were arms to hold you?_

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be loney_

_Live can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone._

ENDE

Aber es gibt eine Fortsetzung: A Spark In The Dark g


End file.
